Sean Miller
Sean Miller, also known as Astro, is a U.S. Recon Marine. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Sean Miller joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Astro due to his love of science-fiction stories. Hell Island In August 2005, Astro was among Shane Schofield's ten-person team sent to HALO jump with other specialised units onto the deck of the USS Nimitz, which had apparently been forced by a tsunami to dock at the Hell Island base and was now no longer to communications. As they moved to investigate the ship's main hanger, Sanchez attempted to convince Astro that the rumours of Schofield having gone off the deep end might be true, and that this would never have happened if they were under the command of his previous unit's leader. Astro, however, had no interest in Sanchez's biased views. The team soon encountered a DARPA scientist, Zak Pennebaker, who explained that modified gorillas had gone rogue and attacked the carrier and base personnel. The Marines then came under attack from the gorillas, and Astro and the others were quickly forced to retreat. As they drove their commandeered troop transport truck to the flight deck, Astro helped to try and fend off their attackers, until Schofield and Bigfoot used the main gun of an abandoned F-14 Tomcat to cut down several of the gorillas. Schofield then ordered Astro's group to meet them at "Casper's door" while he drew the gorillas away. Soon after they had reunited, Schofield realised that the gorillas were under the control of the Buck, and came up with a plan for them to defeat the gorillas. Astro, Sanchez and Bigfoot hid themselves behind the doors of an ammunition chamber on the island while Schofield and Mother lured the animals inside, with the intention of detonate the explosives. Before they could open fire, however, a DARPA scientist ordered them to stand down and appeared to congratulate them on their success. This was, of course, a ruse, and Astro and the other Marines found themselves on the wrong end of the Delta team's gun-sights. Once Schofield realised a digital signal was how the gorillas were being controlled, Mother jammed the signal, freeing the gorillas awaken from their control. As they started attacking the DARPA scientists, Astro and the others took advantage of the Delta team's distraction to put them down first, before they flooded the tunnels and escaped. With that, Astro and the other surviving Marines waited for a plane to take them home. The Six Sacred Stones In December of 2007, Astro accompanied Paul Robertson of the CIA to the Burj al Arab, as part of the United States' genuine wish to participate in a meeting concerning the approach of the Dark Star and the rebuilding of the Machine. Robertson assigned Astro to Jack West Jr's team, and as the tower was struck by a plane, Astro helped Jack and Stretch gather up their notes before parachuting off the building's helicopter pad to safety. As their expert on the Machine, Max "Wizard" Epper, was being held at Xintan prison by the Chinese, Astro helped supply the team information about Xintan so that they could break him out. Astro noted the risk they were taking to help Wizard, and asked Jack he would do the same if he were captured, to which Jack said he didn't know him well enough yet, but would see based on his loyalty. After Wizard and Tank were liberated, Astro helped commandeer the Xintan prison's chase chopper, and accompanied the team to Witch Mountain to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, providing Jack with stun grenades to disbale Mao Gongli and his men. When this was done, Astro joined the second meeting on Mortimer Island, where they gained more information about the Machine. As the team were making their way to the first Vertex near Abu Simbel, Astro was questioned about his country's knowledge about the Japanese's reputed pocession of a Pillar by Iolanthe Compton-Jones, who believed that Roobertson had informed him of America's attempt to seize the Pillar after World War II, but Astro was clueless. At Abu Simbel, Astro helped the others search for the Vertex entrance, and through his underwater motion sensor belived to only spot crocodiles. Once Jack laid the Pillar, the team were surrounded by British forces, and Astro cursed himself for not realising that they were what had set off his sensor. Iolanthe left them to die by having him, Pooh Bear and Alby Calvin handcuffed to their sinking zodiac, but luckily Jack and Zoe Kissane arrived and freed them. During the chase to catch up to the Halicarnassus, Astro gave Jack his Armalite MH-12A Maghook to use. However there were forced to abandon their pursuit in order to allow the others to escape, and after ditching their vehicle they were apprehended by American forces, who drugged Astro. Astro was taken to a mine in Ethiopia, still under the drugs' effects, and Wolf had two guards hold Astro up as he showed him to Jack, making it seem as though he had been working for Wolf all along. Once Jack was apparently killed, Rapier asked what should do with Astro, and Wolf replied that when Astro woke up, he would be given the choice to join them or die. The Five Greatest Warriors Astro woke up at the naval base on Diego Garcia, and was told that Robertson - who was actually in league with Wolf, and not the genuine American government who had authorised their association with Jack - was not supposed to have let him join Jack's team. Once he recovered, Astro was drafted into the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force to assist them in finding the rest of the Pillars and Vertices. When Wolf launched his assault on the Third Vertex's entrance at Hokkaido, Astro was among his forces. Astro tried to help Rapier, carrying the Philosopher's Stone, get to the entrance, but was unable due to the heavy fire from the Japanese. Luckily Jack, Zoe and Lily arrived and got Rapier to safety, and Astro was surprised to see Jack. Despite this, he followed him into the Vertex along with the other CIEF men, following his orders to open fire on the Japanese inside the Vertex without question. During their journey through the Vertex, they came across the trap containing the Vertex's Pillar, and were forced to wait until they could get access. During their time waiting, Jack spoke to Astro, who didn't remember being in the mine and had been told that Jack had been planning to kill him and take the Pillars for himself. Jack realised that Astro had been tricked into infiltrating his team by Wolf and Robertson, and tried to tell him this. Astro was reluctant to believe it, but did inform Jack that he and everyone else was ordered to kill him once the Pillar was laid. He was part of the team intended to retrieve the Pillar from the trap, but was unable due to the Japanese snipers, and Jack got the Pillar instead. Upon making it to the Vertex, Astro helped secure the boats Wolf and Jack were in using a cable winch with Rapier while they tried to lay the Pillar. However, a final attack from the Japanese saw Astro being heavily wounded. After the Pillar was set, Rapier assessed Astro's condition, and Wolf decided to leave him behind. Luckily for Astro, Jack was not so callous, and remained behind to help him back out of the Vertex. The Marine thanked him for his help despite their being on opposite sides, and realised that Jack had been telling the truth. When they got out of the Vertex, however, they were captured by Russian forces. Astro, along with the others, was taken to a dam in Siberia belonging to the Russian royal known as Carnivore, who revealed his intention to take the Pillars and their rewards and manipulate everyone else into completing the Machine's restoration for him. With his injuries, Astro was deemed unfit by Carnivore, who had him placed inside a tank of formaldehyde to use him as one of the hostages to manipulate Jack and the others. However, after the fourth and fifth Pillars were confirmed to have been laid, Carnivore abandoned his base and the prisoners, informing them that they would likely perish from lack of oxygen after a few days. After Wolf managed to escape his tank, Astro looked at his former commander, hoping that he would release him and the others, though Wolf chose to ignore them and left them to their fate. Fortunately, Pooh Bear, Stretch, the twins and Sky Monster were able to get back to Carnivore's dam and free Astro and the others before they could suffocate, and spent the next few days recovering until Jack and Lily arrived. Between The Five Greatest Warriors and The Four Legendary Kingdoms After recovering from the ordeal and his injuries, Astro returned to active service for the Marine Corps. Some years later in 2016, Astro was on tour in Kandahar, Afghanistan, back under Schofield's command. At some stage, Astro was asked to share his opinion on Schofield to a group of mysterious men who knew of his involvement in the Machine restoration mission. Soon afterwards, Astro, Schofield, Mother and Tomahawk were requested to perform a joint operation in southern Afghanistan with a small group of Delta operators led by Jeffrey Edwards. As soon as they landed on an airstrip near a coast, Astro and the other Marines became suspicious of both the circumstances and the unperturbed Delta operators, but were soon forced to wear bags over their heads as they were driven to another location. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Some time later, from inside a train-mounted cage, Astro was forced to watch as a mysterious man calling himself Hades announced the beginning of the Great Games of the Hydra in the Underworld, with himself, Mother and Tomahawk being used to serve as hostages to ensure Schofield's participation. Astro watched as Schofield struggled through the first three Challenges, and soon recognised Jack among the other Champions. That night, Astro called out to Jack, explaining how he and his friends had gotten roped into coming to the Underworld before introducing Jack and Schofield to each other. The following morning, Astro, Schofield, the other Champions and hostages were brought to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Schofield opted to choose Astro and Tomahawk for their more nimble skill-sets in order to try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. During the Challenge, Schofield, Astro and Tomahawk briefly battled with the Indian MARCOS commando and his companions before Singh fled. After hearing that both Spheres had been retrieved, Schofield urged his people on to reach the exit before they were trapped inside, and Astro helped fend of the Hydra when he attacked Schofield, and soon Astro and the others successfully made it out of the maze. For the Fifth Challenge, Schofield took on Astro and Mother as his companions as they entered a Light Strike Vehicle they were to use in a Circus Maximus-style race. Together they shrugged off the various attempts by the minotaurs and the Hydra to stop them until a sniper shot from Jack caused a pile up. After Jack gave Schofield the Golden Sphere and warned him about the impending execution of the hostages, he offered to get his people out along with his own, and Schofield told Astro and Mother to go with Jack. Once Schofield was helped to the finish line, Astro helped retrieve Tomahawk and Jack's hostages before the group began their escape from the Underworld, attempting to evade the Hydra and the minotaurs' LSV's. Jack, knowing at some point the explosive in his neck would be detonated, told Astro and the others to go on without him, and proceeded to distract his enemies as Astro and the others drove away from the Underworld. As it got dark, one of the Underworld's chase choppers located them, but the group was lucky enough to be rescued by the newly arrived Pooh Bear, Stretch and Mabel Merriweather. As the group asserted they'd need an army to storm the Underworld and free their friends, Alby realised he could get them one, and Astro was among those who went with him back to the Underworld to get the minotaurs on their side by telling them about Dion and Zaitan's plans to kill Hades and deny them their freedom. Minotus quickly agreed to aid them, and so the minotaur army was quickly assembled, with Astro joining them as they began assaulting the mountain. Astro, Mother Alby and Minotus searched for their friends on the mountain, soon locating Jack, Schofield and their allies. After Hades secured them a helicopter from the minotaurs, Astro and everyone else departed the Underworld, and upon arriving at one of Hades's nearby mines, Schofield and his friends opted to take one of the remaining planes owned by the Royals to make their way home to the States. Personality . Trivia *He was given the call sign Astro by his fellow marines due to his love of science fiction novels. *Astro was the first character to appear in both the Scarecrow and Huntsman series, which at the time suggested that they were both set in the same fictional 'universe'. **With the events of The Four Legendary Kingdoms, it is now confirmed that the characters from both series exist in the same universe. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force Category:Hell Island Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms